Gohan & Videl: The New Adventures of Saiyaman
by Striker92
Summary: This is my take on the "Saiyaman Saga" and how it shoulda been. WARNING , rating may change later on, depending on how violent i wanna be! LOL


This is my third shot at a Fanfic and for any other who remember me other sotries I plan to finish them, and now for the usual disclaimer crap. Blah, blah blah….DBZ or any other characters don't belong to me so this means no suing me!

Oh, and just so you guys know…

*…* = someone's thought

(…)= someone's actions, only used when someone is thinking

Videl & Gohan: The New Adventures of Saiyaman 

(if anyone if remember, yes, I'm "borrowing" the title off of the Lois and Clark: TNAS, but shhhh! don't tell WB)

(Just to get things moving, I plan to start this after Gohan has stopped the criminals in the first episode of his teen adventures)

Gohan turned the corner after running away from that strange girl. *weird, I coulda sworn that she seemed to know I was lying to her, but…oh well, better not give that anymore thought (glancing down at his watch) oh man, this little "adventure" of mine might cost me, and on the first day of school!* Gohan looked to his sides, twice, double-checking that no one was there, or could be watching. Seeing that the coast was clear, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew off at top speed, reaching the school in a matter of seconds. Gohan ended his transformation mid-flight and landed hard on the roof, from a distance of about 30 feet, which didn't even faze him. Quickly fixing his shirt he ran towards the door, yanked it open, nearly ripping it off it's hinges, and ran down to room 309, his homeroom. (That was mine too! lol ^_^) 

As he slowly opened the door, he heard a voice to his right, and as he turned, he saw a blonde haired girl almost knock him down as she rushed inside, pausing a second to give him a look, "Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry about that, but I can't afford to be late!" She shut the door behind him, leaving him on the ground, thinking about what just happened. *And here I thought humans could never be as fast as us, and imagine that* Gohan flipped up and dusted himself off as he heard two voices arguing inside, one being the girl from before (that's Erasa's) and another one of an older man. Just as he was about to open the door, someone on the other side opens it and Gohan gives the person a look. 

The teacher opened the door to let some air in and found Gohan there, looking dumbfounded. 

Teacher: Yes, can I help you? 

Gohan: Huh?..Oh yeah! My name is Gohan, my mother enrolled me here a few days ago, and I was told that this would be my homeroom.

Teacher: Ah yes, Gohan, well don't just stand there lad, come on in! 

Gohan: Thank you sir.

As the teacher stepped back, the class calmed down a bit and looked over to see what all the fuss was about, and they al got their first look at the new student, passing comments to themselves:

Girl 1: Ohhhhh! He is _ssoooooo_ hot!

Boy1: Hey look guys, seems we got ourselves a new bookworm, judging on teach's expression. (Several guys to his side chuckled at the comment.) 

The teacher motioned for them to quiet down. "All right you slackers, listen up! This is our new student, and you might want to keep your mouths shut and learn from him, some of you could stand to benefit from that!" He looks in the direction of Boy 1, then turning to Gohan. "Tell us about yourself"

Gohan having never seen so many kids his age in such a small room proceeded to tell them about himself, "Sure, my name is Gohan, and this is my first time going to school, because before this my mother taught me what she felt I needed to know, but I decided on coming here to finish my studies. I hope to get to know all of you soon and become friends." He finished that last sentence with a friendly smile which kept most of the girls in a trance, while some of the guys were worried he might take their girls.

Teacher: Thank you for that Gohan, you may take a seat anywhere there (pointing to Erasa).

Gohan nodded and began to towards her when he recognized her as the girl he "bumped" into him before. "Oh, h…

The door opened and a girl came in. "Sorry for being late sir, the police needed my help at the bank" The teacher turned to her and nodded. "It's all right Videl, we know the police needs you to help them fight crime, just take your seat." Videl nodded and walked calmly to her seat, passing by an innocent looking Gohan who was stuck staring at her, which was beginning to get on her nerves. "Hey, snap out of it!"

Gohan shook his head and mumbled an apology. "Sorry…" After the Videl sat down he took his seat next to her and the classes began. Halfway through the lesson Videl turned to him and looked him over. *Hmm, he is kinda cute for being the new kid, but where have I seen him before? That's right! I saw him near the bank after the Gold Fighter left* Turning to Erasa, she asked for his name, and what she knew. After Erasa told her that his name was Gohan and that this is his first day of school _ever she turned to him. "So, you're Gohan, right?"_

Gohan looked at Videl, "Y-yeah, that's my name. And you're Videl, right? Sorry about before I uh…"

Videl: Don't worry about it, besides, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. After all, I have to thank your for your help earlier

Gohan: Help? Um.. Did I help you before?

Videl: Sure you did, don't you remember?... (lowering her voice so it could just be between her and him) _Gold Fighter_

Gohan tensed up and slowly turned his head to look at her *Oh man, s-she knows? Come on Gohan, think! You can get out of this!*

And that's all for the day folks, if luck is with me I'l try to post as often as I can, and always remember, I would appreciate the reviews once in a while, thanks!


End file.
